


Finally

by RowboatCop



Series: Cliche Interruptus (or 5 Times the Avengers Interrupt Skye and Coulson During a Sex Cliche, and One Time They Don't) [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Porn excuses, Post-Mission, Resolved Sexual Tension, Undefined Avengers mission, about damn time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/pseuds/RowboatCop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an undefined mission/battle, the Avengers team finally lets Coulson and Skye have some time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

They grasp each other by the shoulders, eyes scanning faces, shoulders, arms, torsos.

"You're okay?" The question is asked in unison. Skye has a cut on her right shoulder, already bandaged, and Coulson has a cut above his right eyebrow, already cleaned and taped.

They move rapidly from visual checking to hands roaming over vulnerable spots to kissing.

He had almost entirely lost touch with her during the battle, had to trust that she knew what she was doing. Which she did. Her competence, her excellence today reinforces the choice he made, tells everyone loudly that he has picked the right person for this job.

(He was friends with Maria Hill when Fury named her his second, had seen first hand the blowback in her personal life, had heard the names she was called. He wishes more than anything that Skye will never have to face that, knows that she _will_ , and knows also that she’ll do it with grace.)

Right now, though, she isn't Skye the competent agent and she isn't the assistant director of SHIELD. She's Skye, the woman he loves, and his only thought in the world, now that the world is safe, is that he needs to feel her alive and with him.

She seems to be of the same mind because without breaking their kiss, she pulls him away from the hangar and towards the bunks. The rest of his team aren’t back, yet, but the whole assembly of the Avengers are standing near the plane, watching with amused expressions as he and Skye stumble backwards.

He really doesn't care what they think.

She pushes him up against a wall as soon as they’re out of the eyeline of the Avengers and nearly attacks his lips, runs her tongue behind his teeth, over the roof of his mouth, and along his own tongue as her hands grip his shoulders almost too tightly.

“When your comms got knocked out, I thought…” She doesn’t finish, but she returns to kissing him.

Coulson manages to pull back after a moment, and frames her face in his hands.

“I know. I was…” He swallows, runs his eyes over her face, drinks in the sight of her.

“That was hard. But we made it.” She takes a deep breath; her hands are still stroking, squeezing, petting everywhere she can reach.

“You were amazing,” he praises her. “Just…amazing.”

“You weren’t so bad, either.”

“Just 'not bad'?”

Skye laughs, kisses him again.

“We can do this, right? We can balance this,” she presses her body against his, “with SHIELD?”

“We did pretty well today,” he agrees.

She nods and leans back in, pushes him up against the wall.

“I love you,” she whispers against his mouth, and Coulson inhales deeply as she kisses him.

“I love _you_.”

“Yeah?” Like she’s almost surprised, like he hasn’t let his love for her bleed into every facet of his life for the past year.

“ _Skye_.” It’s almost pleading, though he doesn’t know what for, exactly, until she molds her body against his again and kisses him.

Coulson pushes her backwards towards his bedroom as her fingers begin to work at the buttons down his chest. They manage to keep their clothes on until they stumble through the door and collapse on the bed. When Skye winds up on top of him, she’s lost her pants, but she’s still wearing a shirt, and his pants are barely pushed down to his knees. She finishes opening his buttondown, pushes his undershirt up enough that she can lay her hand against the scar in the center of his chest.

And then she rises up and sinks down onto him, pulling him inside of her in one slow stroke.

They groan together as she rocks on top of him; it’s all Coulson can do to keep his eyes open.

Her movements start slow — but grinding down hard — and he’s grateful for the time to pull himself together. It’s been _so long_ for him, and he’s wanted her forever, and he knows that this is either going to be very slow or very fast.

"You feel amazing," she whispers, looks down on him with something like awe.

He nods, can't seem to force out words to describe how good she feels around him, against him. He spreads his hands out across the span of her hips, holds them tightly as he starts to move under her.

It's amazingly good, moving slowly together, and he keeps up his rhythm as he strips her top over her head, reaches behind her to pull off her bra. With her breasts free, bouncing with every movement she makes, it only gets better.

Coulson manages to sit up enough that he can get his mouth on her, wrap his tongue around a nipple and suck it into his mouth, and his movement brings him somehow deeper inside of her.

He groans into her breasts as Skye shudders above him.

It’s unclear to him how long they spend like that, grinding against each other. It only occurs to him that time has passed when Skye starts to move faster, pushes him back flat on the bed in order to let her hips pick up speed.

Her whole body glistens with sweat as she moves above him, and he can feel dampness clinging to his own skin, making the t-shirt he still wears stick to his upper back.

Watching her above him is hypnotic — shiny golden skin and hair trailing down her back and breasts bouncing in time with her movements. It actually takes him a few minutes to realize that she’s struggling.

Her movements are almost too fast, and the look on her face is closer to pain than pleasure, even though everything about her desperation says she must be close.

“Skye,” he calls her name, and she meets his eyes with an almost wild look.

“I can’t…”

He sits up and kisses her, slows down her frantic movements against him enough that he can flip them over. As Skye settles on her back, Coulson kicks off his shoes and pants, and she helps him with his shirt.

“I’m sorry —” Coulson cuts off her apology with a kiss.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I’m just so worked up. It’s like there’s so much pressure —”

“There’s no pressure,” he promises.

He kisses her, purposefully undemanding, and Skye responds in kind.

She sighs into his mouth, and Coulson smiles against her before letting his lips drift to her ear.

“I want to kiss you _everywhere_ ,” he informs her, watching as his words produce goosebumps down her neck, chest and stomach.

Skye nods, and he slides his lips down her neck, finds every spot that makes her moan until the tension seems to have disappeared. Still, though, he keeps his mouth moving down her body, over her breasts and down to lick and then bite under her belly button.

Her fingers grip his hair when he tries to move his mouth away, and he smiles against the soft skin as he sets himself to placing sucking, nipping kisses on her lower belly.

“That feels good,” she whispers. And he didn’t need to hear the words — everything about her grip on his hair and the tilt of her hips says that he’s enjoying herself — but the sound of her voice lodges itself in his groin.

“I like it when you tell me.”

“ _Phil_ ,” she moans his name and directs his mouth down and to the left, “right there.”

He places kisses and then soft bites low on her hip, at the top of her pubic mound, at the junction of thigh. She trembles beneath him, and as much as he wants to push forward, to slide his tongue inside of her, he takes her direction.

It seems like ages before she guides his nose down through the thatch of pubic hair at the top of her mound, and he’s almost too eager as he pushes her legs further apart and slides his index fingers across her labia to open her up to him.

She’s still trembling when he presses his tongue to her, and the sound she makes sets his whole body throbbing.

“God, Phil, like _that_ ,” she manages to say in between soft whimpers that barely make it out of her throat. Her voice makes his whole body throb, and he groans against her, doing it just like _that_ , moving how her hands direct him.

She comes _hard_ , clamping her thighs around his head as her hips thrust upwards. All he can hear is the sound of blood rushing through her body, of her lungs heaving through the pleasure, and he doesn’t want to stop.

She pulls him up anyways, though, ignores his whimper, and he wipes his face against her belly as he crawls up her body to kiss her. Her hand is around his cock as soon as it’s in reach, and she guides him forward.

“You’re ready?”

She just laughs at his question and wraps her legs around his hips, pulls him down and inside of her.

Coulson gasps as he makes a thrust forward, almost loses the ability to support himself above her as she squeezes down around him.

He doesn’t have the patience for slow, measured thrusts, and instead moves inside her at a hard, fast pace. She’s active underneath him, using her legs around his waist as leverage to push herself up against him. The pleasure of it — of _her_ — tingles at the base of his spine, and he finds himself gasping into her neck at every thrust.

“What do you need?” The question is fervered, almost begging her to let him give her whatever it is, and Skye grasps his face in her hands and reels him in for a kiss.

“Just more,” she mumbles against his mouth.

Coulson pulls back a little, and Skye unhooks her legs from around his waist in order to pull her knees closer to her chest. He quickly rolls with the new angle, pushing her legs and encouraging her when she throws them over his shoulders.

“God, just like that,” she calls, almost too loud, as he moves faster, harder, deeper.

She breaks first, almost manages to call out his name as her body tenses up and shakes against him. He follows seconds later, shuddering against her through his release.

They collapse together on the bed, sweaty and out of breath, and Coulson rolls to the side, pulls Skye up against him as he gathers his wits.

She meets his eyes with a heavy-lidded look, her lips parted as she gasps for air, and he thinks it’s possible she’s never looked sexier. He kisses her as he combs back her sweaty hair with his fingers, and she responds by rubbing herself up against him.

It only takes a few minutes of lazy making out before they’re both breathing more or less normally, both more or less recovered.

“As much as I’d like to stay in bed for the next two days, I think we should probably get back out there.” Her voice is sad, and Coulson nuzzles against her cheek with a smile.

“We’ll have time to stay in bed later. For now, we should shower.”

He runs his hands down her body and she whimpers at the contact.

“A shower sounds pretty great,” she acknowledges, though it takes several more minutes for the lure of hot water to draw them away from snuggling.

“And you promise we’ll get back in bed as soon as we get everyone on their way?”

Coulson grins at her and pulls her forward for another kiss.

“Absolutely,” he promises. “I’m not done with you, yet.”

 

—

 

When the rest of Coulson’s team get back to the base, they’re surprised to see all of the Avengers without Coulson and Skye.

“Are they okay?” Simmons directs the question at Bruce, who nods.

“They’re fine. I patched up a few cuts, but otherwise unscathed.”

“I’d prefer to see that with my own eyes,” May states. Coulson’s comms getting cut off had been terrifying for everyone, Skye running into the field had been doubly so, and everyone is going to feel better when they see the both of them in the flesh.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Tony steps in front of the door, blocking May from exiting towards the bunk area.

“They need time alone. Together, but...alone,” Steve explains, only a little awkwardly.

“Together?” Fitz furrows his eyebrows and looks to the rest of his team for understanding. “Alone?” Simmons and May shrug and Trip scratches the back of his neck.

“Your Director Coulson had a close call, and Lady Skye will want to...see to his health.”

Thor’s attempt at gentle metaphor doesn’t exactly land.

“I thought you said he was fine!” Simmons directs the accusatory statement at Banner. “Was he hurt? If he’s hurt I need to check on him.” She pushes past the rest of the Avengers and towards the bunk area.

“Trust me, you don’t want to do that,” Bruce tells her as he shares a smirk with Tony.

May glares fiercely at the both of them, making them drop their smirks.

“If you’re suggesting that Skye’s value is in the bedroom and not the field —”

“No one is suggesting that,” Steve cuts in. “Skye designed this mission. We’d all be dead without her.”

“Most of us, anyways,” Clint adds, looking between Bruce and Thor. “No one here is ever going to question Skye, Agent May. We’re just saying that —”

“Nothing.” Natasha cuts him off. “We’re saying _nothing_.” She scowls at the whole group, tries to attempt something like discretion. “You know Skye cares about him, May. They’re just...catching up. That’s all.”

Tony and Bruce snicker, and Barton elbows her in the side.

“The problem with that, Tasha,” Barton cuts in quietly, “is that they might actually go back there.”

“Coulson and Skye are partners,” Fitz tells them before turning to the rest of his own team. “Right? They’re partners.”

“Right,” Simmons and May say, although they both look more unsure.

“Oh, for the love of God,” Tony says, rolling his eyes. “Believe whatever you want to believe, just take my word for it that you do _not_ want to go back there. It’s scarring. I’ve been scarred.”

“I think they’re sweet,” Steve says, frowning at Tony.

"Very much in love," Thor agrees.

“They aren’t like that,” Simmons informs the group.

The Avengers exchange awkward glances, but it’s Tony who rolls eyes and speaks up.

“What part of _I’ve been scarred_ are you not getting? I saw his _butt_.”

He shudders dramatically, but otherwise the room goes silent right as Coulson and Skye walk in. The evidence of what they’ve been doing is in their relaxed demeanors, their wet hair, and their hands linked between them.

May scowls at Coulson momentarily before her lips quirk into a slight smile as she takes in the peaceful expressions on both of their faces. FitzSimmons both look shocked, but it’s Simmons who catches on to the fact that Trip is unfazed.

“You _knew_ ,” she accuses him, smacking him gently in the stomach with the back of her hand. “You knew and you didn’t tell me.”

“They’ve been in love since the day I signed up,” Trip informs her, and Simmons shakes her head, acknowledging her own ignorance.

“So, debrief?” Coulson asks, looking around the crowded room.

Tony rubs his hand across his stomach.

“Have any of you guys ever tried Pho? Because there’s a place about three blocks from the tower, and I don’t know what it is, but I want to try it.”

 


End file.
